Spiders, Clowns and Ron, Oh My
by MuggleGuitarist
Summary: Hermione, while waiting her turn in line, contemplates what her boggart is. RonHermione Oneshot drabble sized. R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own, for if I did all of the RonHermione shippers (like myself) would be much happier people.

**Please read the below.**

AN: This story takes place in book 3 in the boggart chapter. I know that the chapter did not quite go like this, but for my own purposes and for the purpose of this fanfiction, I changed the scene ever so slightly. Hermione is also slightly out of character, but once again for the purposes of the story, I had no choice but to write her in that way. By the way, this is in Hermione's point of view.

Spiders, Clowns and Ron, Oh My!

I stood there waiting in line to come face to face with my biggest fear. Well, sort of my biggest fear. A boggart is really more of a mind-over-matter deal. A boggart changes into what a person _believes to be_ their biggest fear. Well, now I'm getting off track. Let's see. I was thinking of what my biggest fear was.

I looked around the room, hoping something would give me an idea. I looked to my left. Seamus. Seamus was staring at Lavender's rear. Yeah, that's creepy, but not quite my biggest fear. Neville was to my right, seeming slightly proud of himself. Well, I don't blame him, he _had _after all just defeated his biggest fear, well, once again, sort of. That's cute and all, but it still doesn't help me with my biggest fear. I looked to my left. Standing in the corner stood Professor Lupin, his wand out, just in case. Well, I do hope no one's biggest fear is a werewolf, because that would be a somewhat uncomfortable situation for Lupin, and seeing as I have recently found out about his hairy troubles, it would be somewhat uncomfortable for me, as well.

I looked upward, just above his head. Attached at a slant to the wall and the ceiling, was an old cobweb. Of course, upon seeing that, my initial thought was, well it was Ron and his adorable fear of spiders.(AN: I for one happen to be extremely afraid of spiders. grumble grumble too many legs grumble grumble) Not that my thinking of him is terribly surprising. Thinking of that gorgeous red-head happens to be a common pastime of mine.

I turned to look at the boy in question, and I suddenly realized something. Ron would see my biggest fear. Did I really want him to? That could prove to be _really _embarrassing. What if he thought it was stupid (not that I actually know what my fear is at the moment). And then, like a ton of bricks, it hit me: my biggest fear. It was Ron! ...Well, sort of. As stupid as it really is, I'm afraid of what he thinks of me. I'm afraid of how to act around him and mostly, I'm afraid of him not liking me. I mean, I know that we're friends, and that he would still be there no matter what I do or say, but I still am afraid. Man, I'm just like those stupid giggling teeny-bopper muggles (not that witches don't act like that, too.) But, I think it's a bit different for me. I think I actually _love _Ron. Anywho.

This was a pretty sticky predicament. My biggest fear is the one I love, and therefore, the boggart would turn into him. Then, the entire class would see, not to mention Ron. (And Harry, who would _never _let me live that down.) Also, to put the icing on the cake, there was only one person in front of me. I have nearly one minute to fix this entire thing. Well, this is unfortunate.

Then, once again, something hit me. Mind-over-matter! Boggarts are mind-over-matter! All I have to do is think of a different fear, meaning _no thinking of Ron_! Oh, am I screwed.

Okay, fears. Fears. Er…Clowns! They are incredibly creepy! Wait, what would Ron think of me being afraid of clowns? He might think it was irrational! He might laugh it me… Crud…there is the Ron fear again. I'm incredibly screwed…and next in line. Okay, no panicking. Here comes the boggart. Quick, think of a fear! Any fear!

I shut my eyes tight and concentrated. After a few moments, I cautiously opened them again.

In front of me stood Professor McGonagall, shaking her head in disappointment. She was holding the results of my O.W.L.s, all marked with a giant letter "T" for troll. I had failed. The entire class began to snicker.

Slowly, and cautiously, I turned and glanced at Ron. He was rolling his eyes and chuckling. I could feel my face begin to burn.

Oh bother.

Fin.

AN: Thanks a bunch for reading, now please, please review…PLEASE?

-MuggleGuitarist

Oh yeah, I usually dedicate these. I guess this one goes out to….um all of my RonHermione shipping friends. Oh and my friend Rebecca, who completely HATES RonHermione, so just to show her how much I care, this one goes out to her too. XsmilesX


End file.
